


Nightmare

by InnerWorkings94Imagines



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerWorkings94Imagines/pseuds/InnerWorkings94Imagines
Summary: Sansa still has Nightmares, Jon helps.





	Nightmare

Her scream echoed off of the stone walls.  Brienne had come to get him as soon as it had started.  When Jon had arrived, she was still sleeping. Two servants were at the door, shocked at the sight.

“How many nights does this happen?”  

“She hid them well at Castle Black, but they got worse when we arrived here.”  It had been the first night back since the capturing of Winterfell. Jon went to Sansa on the bed, shaking her awake.  Her blue eyes wide with fright, she hit him. 

“Sansa, it’s me, it’s Jon!”  He spoke softly. Sansa immediately went still.  Tears coming to her eyes. A sob at her lips, she glanced to see people staring at her.  

“Leave us!”  Jon commended, the servants quickly left, but Brienne didn’t leave.  “I won’t harm her, you know that.” He pleaded with her. Brienne shut the door, leaving the pair alone. “Sansa, their gone now.”  She quickly slid into his arms, letting the sob come. 

“He's still here Jon.”  Moving he rested his back against the wall, letting her back rest against his chest.  Her head in between his shoulder and neck, his arms wrapped around her protectively. 

“Sshh, I got you Sansa.”  He whispered, his voice calm and soothing.  He had dealt with Sam’s waking nightmares after the attack.  He had his fair share of them since his murder at the hand of his men.  Moving her hair away from her shoulder, he caught the glimpse of something.  It was the start of a scar. Jon had never asked Sansa what Ramsay did to her, what happened when they were apart, when she had no family with her.  He didn’t want to push her into talking about something that she didn’t want to talk about. Pulling her close to him, he kissed her forehead. 

“Please don’t leave me.”  She whispered. “Everyone always leaves and never comes back.”  

“No matter what I won’t leave you.  When I’m not around, Ghost will be there.  It’s the same as if I was there, you know that.”  He felt her tears subside. 

“Promise?”  

“Promise.”  They sat there in silence, until he felt Sansa finally fall back asleep.  There was a soft knock on the door. Brienne came back in, her eyes darting to Sansa.  He knew she would protect her with her life if it came to it. 

“Do you know what room she was held in?”  Jon kept his voice quiet so as to not wake her.  

“I do.  She pointed it out to me when we were making our way through.”  

“Have everything in there destroyed and the door walled up.  The room will no longer exist at Winterfell.” For the first time, he saw Brienne smiled. 

“It will be done.” 


End file.
